The present invention relates to a magazine for a plurality of reels of tape provided with a device for selecting a reel to be used and a reel to be replaced.
The invention is meant to have various applications. In particular, reference is made to the application of the magazine to the feeding of sewing machines, in which the tape is taken from a reel and sewn in order to trim, reinforce and finish an article. For example, in so-called mattress border stitching machines the tape is applied so as to cover the perimetric edges of the mattress. Currently, replacing the tape if the reel is depleted or replacing it with another one of a different type requires rather long times on the part of operators, due to the lack of immediate availability and promptness of preparation of the new reels.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a magazine that is capable of storing a plurality of reels and is structured so as to allow to replace depleted reels and select the reel to be used in each instance.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a magazine that can be combined with a sewing machine, particularly a mattress border stitching machine.
This aim and this and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved with a magazine for a plurality of reels of tape provided with a device for selecting a reel of tape to be used, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of supports for said reels, which can slide on a guide so that said reels form a stack whose axis is parallel to said guide, means for actuating simultaneously said plurality of supports along said guide in order to position the reel of tape to be used in a preset point of said guide.
Advantageously, the supports are suitable to be moved independently of each other, so as to be able to move each individual reel into a position in which it is not aligned with said stack in order to be removed and/or replaced with another reel.